The self-driving car was introduced to save lives by preventing accidents resulting from human error and improper behavior and can relieve the user of the stress of controlling a car and driving while keeping watch of the surrounding environment. It is anticipated that the self-driving car will gradually be introduced to public transportation. When the time comes at which a driver operating a car no longer needs to worry about the self-driving car, the self-driving car will become a new cultural space in which to enjoy various contents. Accordingly, there is a need for providing entertainment contents to the self-driving car.
However, providing infotainment contents from existing data centers may entail prolonged communication delays between the car and the data center and may incur undesirable effects to the provision of contents.